universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Eggtree
On-Screen Appearance Escape Pod An escape pod crashes to the ground and Phil gets out of it. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sharp Idea A lightbulb appears on top of Phil's head and will release a shockwave that will shock and stun the opponent. The longer you charge, the bigger the shockwave, the more damage the shock does, and the longer the opponent stuns. Just don't overcharge it, because Phil will overthink and shocks himself. Move Origin In the first game, after getting out Mr. Kahm's class, Phil mentions that it was a sharp idea and and apologizes for the bad pun. Side B - Rubber Fling Phil will fling a rubber band at the opponent and blinds (reverses) their controls for 3 seconds. It can also get rid of the item they're holding. Move Origin In order to escape Mr. Soggy's class in Riddle School 3, Phil must blind him with the rubber band found in the vent. Up B - UFO Phil will fly up using Quiz's UFO that lasts for 3 seconds. Pressing B in this state will make it abduct an opponent and releases after the move ends. Move Origin In order to stop Diz from freezing the earth in Riddle Transfer 2, Phil gets in Quiz's ship to stop him once and for all. Down B - Monkey Doll Phil will take out a monkey doll. It will behave normal until an opponent gets near it. If they get near, they will get possessed by the monkey doll, in which they float up in the air and chant monkey doll's name 4 times. Be careful though, because it has a 1/6 chance that Phil will instead get possessed. Move Origin In Riddle School 3, Phil eventually stumbles upon a room with a teacher and a bunch of monkey dolls and posters. The possession comes from it's alternate ending, in which if the player beats the game twice, they will get possessed by a monkey doll Final Smash - Self Destruct Quiz appears and will explain about the self-destruct button. After the explanation, Quiz proceeds to press the button and Phil gets inside an escape pod. The opponent also needs to get into an escape pod (0 if there's only 1 opponent) within 5 seconds. * 10 Players = 9 pods * 9 Players = 8 pods * 8 Players = 7 pods * 7 Players = 6 pods * 6 Players = 5 pods * 5 Players = 4 pods * 4 Players = 3 pods * 3 Players = 2 pods * 2 Players = 1 pod KOSFX (Phil only speaks in his textbox) * KO Sound 1: That wasn't really a sharp idea... * KO Sound 2: NO UR A MOOSE * Star KO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * Star KO 2: Ow Taunts * Up Taunt - * Side Taunt - * Down Taunt - Victory Options+Failure/Clap * Victory Option 1: Phil opens a door and senses freedom * Victory Option 2: Plays on his computer * Victory Option 3: Drives off in his car * Lose/Clap: Just stands there, shocked Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Phil Eggtree is an expert at ditching school. He can solve puzzles, and even riddles. In Riddle Transfer, he is given the title "Stalwart Leader". Phil Eggtree, since the beginning of the series, was depicted as a witty child with a sense of humor. He is typically sarcastic (especially to the player), and delivers comments of such manner. Still, he seems to trust the player's actions and does what it tells him to do. He seems to be intolerable of people with low intellect or don't understand him, which may be the reason why he wants to leave school in the first place. Therefore, Phil might be a person interested in being challenged, which may result in his conversations with several people with a higher status than him and his puzzle solving skills. Phil also tends to break the fourth wall during the games, by way of speaking to the player directly. An example of this is seen in the second Riddle School game when clicking on the "ididnttrace" drum set; he will say that "the creator of the game probably had trouble drawing it". Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Punch, Kick, Strong Kick * Dash Attack - Trips * Forward tilt - Smacks the opponent with his ruler * Up tilt - Raises his hands upwards * Down tilt - Kicks Smash Attacks * Side Smash - Blows his trumpet * Up Smash - Carries a stack of papers, then falls over (Has alot of endlag) * Down Smash - Hands them a dollar, which makes them awkwardly fall over Aerial Attacks * N-Air - Kick * F-Air - Swings his ruler * B-Air - Kicks backwards * U-Air - Swings his ruler upwards * D-Air - Repeatedly kicks down Throws * Grab - Grabs the opponent with his hands * Pummel - Slaps the opponent * Side Throw - A flying pig flies over Phil, ramming into the opponents * Back Throw - Chubbs rolls over the opponent, but also rolls over Phil * Up Throw - Throws the opponent upwards * Down Throw - Pushes the opponent to a globe, dealing painful damage Other Attacks * Ledge attack: Kicks * Trip attack: Breakdances Symbol Riddle School's logo Victory Music A small portion of Waterflame - Orange (Riddle School 5's credits) Kirby Hat Phil's eyes and hoodie Wiimote Sound Classic Mode Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, tell me about this boy right here. Otacon: His name is Phil Eggtree, he's an expert at escaping school. Snake: Give me a break, are you kidding me?! Otacon: No, i'm dead serious. He can also use his mind to assault you. Snake: Yeah, like what? Otacon: Like using his sharp idea. *Colonel and Mei Ling appears at the side of the screen laughing at Otacon's bad pun* Otacon: Anyways, watch out for the rest of his moves. Stay sharp! Snake: ... Daily Buglin Jameson: Is this kid even old enough to fight? Whatever, photos. Peter: Okay *shows photo of Phil and his friends locked up by the FBI* Jameson: Wow, this kid's been through alot. More photos, please. Peter: *shows photo of Smiley hugging Phil* Peter: I'd like to think that this is cute. What do you think sir? Jameson: Parker! Is this for real?! Peter: Yes. Jameson: Nonsense, i've seen cuter than that! Last photo. Peter: Yes sir. *shows photo of Phil proposing to Smiley* Jameson: You know what, i take it back. Jameson: Wait, something's not right here. The photo shows them being adults, while the one i'm fighting is a kid. Does that mean his young self found a time machine out of nowhere and used it to travel here? Peter: Maybe he traveled to an alien airship, used an escape pod, and landed here. Wait a minute, does that mean we're in the future?! Jameson: I dunno, these time paradox things make my head hurt sometimes... Palutena's Guidance Pit: Hey Palutena, who's that kid wearing the green hoodie? Palutena: That's Phil, Pit. He can use tricky and clever ways to defeat you. Viridi: He can even use his mind to play tricks on you. Pit: Oh yeah, does this kid think he's tough? I'll show him what's tough! Viridi: Pit, you're literally gonna beat up a kid. What are you, a pedophile? Pit: Uh, no. It's just my job. Palutena: Anyways, if you see a lightbulb on top of his head. Destroy it immediately. Pit: Wait, what? Palutena: Yes, he can use his "sharp idea" to shock you, or maybe even stun you! Pit: Lady Palutena, are you really sure you're being serious about this? Palutena: Yes Pit, i'm serious. Pit: Oh uh, okay then. I'll keep an eye on it. Role In (Insert Story Name) Crowd Cheer Lawl Food Cookie Pawlette Swap NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *This is the first character to have a Daily Buglin even though he did not originate from Chin's original Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Riddle School Category:Riddle Solver Category:Kid Category:People Who Enjoy Making Puns Category:Smart Character Category:Smart Category:Young Category:Now that was a sharp category! (I can't believe i said that.) Category:No Mouth Category:Atop the Fourth Wall Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Playable Characters Category:Green Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks